Sehun The New Cat
by twentae
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hai, namaku Luhan. Anjing jenis Korean Jindo dengan bulu seputih salju yang sangat Tuanku sukai. Hobiku adalah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kucing milik tetangga kami, Xiumin, atau biasa kupanggil; XiuXiu, Minnie, Xiuminnie, bahkan chagiya! Kekekekeke. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Sehun, si kucing baru itu muncul…. / OT3 XiuHunHan. Animal!EXO Owner!SHINee.


Hai, namaku Luhan. Anjing jenis _Korean Jindo_ dengan bulu seputih salju yang sangat Tuanku sukai. Hobiku adalah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kucing milik tetangga kami, Xiumin, atau biasa kupanggil; XiuXiu, Minnie, Xiuminnie, bahkan _chagiya_! Kekekekeke~

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Sehun, si kucing baru itu muncul….

.

**Title : Sehun The New Cat**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Xi Lu Han, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Oh Sehun, and other EXO – SHINee member**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : Anggap saja Kucing dan Anjing bisa menikah lololol.**

.

Hari ini aku dan Tuanku tengah melakukan rutinitas kami—berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Tempat favoritku adalah taman dekat Apartemen kami, karena disana ada air mancur juga kolam kecil yang manis, dan aku bisa menyapa Chen, si ikan mas jenis _Veiltail_ dengan warna putih sama sepertiku, namun memiliki corak keemasan.

"Hai Chen!" sapaku, bisa kudengar suara Tuanku yang mengingatkanku untuk tidak mengganggu ikan-ikan di kolam. Tapi aku tidak menganggu ikan, aku menyapa Chen, Tuan!

"Hai Luhan si Anjing Bodoh. Masih mengejar Xiumin?" tanyanya dan aku melihatnya menyeringai kecil, dasar ikan mas aneh. Aku menggonggong sekali, "tentu saja aku dan Xiumin masih bermain kejar-kejaran, itu permainan favorit kami, ChenChen!" ujarku dan bisa kurasakan ekorku bergerak riang.

Chen mendengus, membuat sekelompok gelembung muncul dari mulutnya, "sekali bodoh, akan terus bodoh. Begitulah kau, Luhan." Ucapnya sarkatis. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar panggilan Tuanku. Astaga, pasti kami akan berkunjung ke apartemen Xiumin terlebih dahulu! Aku harus segera bergegas jika tidak ingin membuat Xiumin-ku menanti!

"Oh, Tuanku sudah memanggilku, sampai jumpa ChenChen!" pamitku dan segera berlari menuju Tuanku yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ketika aku sudah berada disampingnya, ia melirikku kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik tali yang mengikat leherku.

"_Kajja_, Luhan. Kita mampir ke tempat Taemin sebentar, ada barangku yang tertinggal." Ucapnya dan aku menjawabnya dengan, "baiklah!" yang tentu saja Tuanku tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu aku hanya bisa menggonggong, padahal aku ini bisa berbicara, Tuan!

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Xiumin—atau pemiliknya yang bernama Lee Taemin—aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Ada Chanyeol si anjing _Aidi_ dengan bulu emasnya yang tengah bermain _frisbee_ dengan Tuannya, Jonghyun.

"Hai Luhan!" ia menyapaku singkat dan aku balas menyapanya, "hai Chanyeol!"

Kemudian jika kau berjalan lurus sedikit lebih lama, kau akan menemukan toko daging milik Tuannya Kris, si anjing _Huskey_ kesayangan Jinki. Selain Kris, Jinki juga memelihara kucing _Russian Blue _bernama Tao yang memiliki bulu hitam disekitar matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing setengah panda! Kekekeke!

Ekorku semakin bergerak cepat begitu kami tiba dihadapan pintu apartemen Xiumin. Tuanku memencet bel. Begitu terdengar bunyi 'ting tong', pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok ramping Taemin dengan apron kuning yang belepotan oleh tepung. Sepertinya ia mencoba memasak lagi.

"Minho _Hyung_!" sapanya pada Tuanku dengan ceria. Aku menyalak sekali, membuat Taemin terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku, "ups, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu. Hai Luhan! Masuklah,"

Aku melangkah—tidak, berlari memasuki apartemen Taemin. Kulihat Xiumin tengah terduduk malas di sofa, begitu aku menggonggong, matanya melebar dan ia akan langsung berlari. Asyik! Sudah kuduga ia ingin bermain kejar-kejaran denganku!

Xiumin adalah kucing yang penakut, begitu aku akan menangkapnya, ia selalu memanjat pohon besar—yang terletak dihalaman belakang apartemen—dengan licahnya. Kemudian setelah sampai di tempat yang menurutnya aman tersebut, ia akan mendesis kearahku dan berkata, "menjauhlah, Luhan! Tinggalkan aku!" tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Bagaimana jika nanti ada burung kecil yang akan menyakitinya?!

"Xiuminnie~" aku merajuk, menyakar-nyakar tanpa harapan batang pohon dihadapanku. _Angora _berbulu putih dengan corak oranye itu mengalihkan pandangannya, aku tahu ia sangat lemah dengan rajukanku, ditambah _puppy eyes_-ku pula. "Xiuminnie~" panggilku sekali lagi.

"Luhan! Astaga, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan menganggu Xiumin!" Tuanku menarik tali yang mengikat leherku, membuatku mau tak mau harus menjauhi pohon tempat Xiumin berada. Dengan aingan kecil, aku berjalan menjauh dengan tertunduk. Bisa kudengar tawa ramah Taemin yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya bukanlah salahku.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_," Taemin mengelus Xiumin yang kini berada di pangkuannya, "apa aku harus membeli kucing baru agar Luhan berhenti mengejar Xiumin?" Taemin terkekeh pelan dan telinga Xiumin bergerak, matanya _light blue_-nya menatap Taemin dengan semangat, seakan-akan menyetujui ide tuannya itu.

Tuanku menghela nafas, "dan membiarkan Luhan mengejar kucing baru itu? Tidak terima kasih, Taem," tolaknya halus. Ia menyeruput pelan teh yang berada di cangkir putih milik Taemin. Aku menampakkan cemberutku, meskipun aku tahu Tuanku tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi bayangan sang kucing baru yang terus menempel padaku dan berkata, 'Luhannie~' dengan nada manja dan dengkuran pelan, juga wajah cemburu yang manis milik Xiumin yang menatap kearah kami dengan iri… Astaga! Astaga! Itu ide yang hebat Luhan! Dengan begitu Xiumin akan cemburu dan kemudian—seperti yang Tao katakan pada drama-drama di televisi—Xiumin akan menyadari bahwa selama ini ia mencintaiku dan kami bisa menikah!

Aku menyalak keras, membuat Taemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sepertinya Luhan menyetujuinya, _Hyung_," tawa pelan mengakhiri kalimatnya. Xiumin dan Tuanku menatapku tidak mengerti.

"Jujur, aku sebenarnya menginginkan satu kucing lagi. Lagipula kasihan juga melihat Xiumin menyendiri di rumah, ia juga bukan tipe kucing yang suka menyapa para tetangga kucing yang lain." Taemin berkata, bisa kulihat Xiumin hanya menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada perut Taemin disertai dengan dengkuran manja. Tch, kapan dia bisa bermanja-manja seperti itu padaku?

"Kenapa tidak membeli anjing?" usul Tuanku dan aku menggonggong tidak terima. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Xiumin-ku diambil oleh anjing lain! Lagi-lagi, Taemin tertawa, "pffft— sepertinya Luhan tidak menyukai ide itu, hahaha!"

Tuanku hanya menghela nafasnya, "aku merasa kau dan Luhan seperti saudara, kalian sangat cocok satu sama lain. Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kesini untuk mengambil _headphone_-ku yang kutinggalkan terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ah, _headphone_ berwarna biru itu? Ya, kurasa kau meninggalkannya di sekitar sini… ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_, kau mau makan malam disini?" tanya Taemin. Bisa kulihat Tuanku menelan saliva-nya gugup, aku tahu Taemin tidak bisa memasak. Dan Tuanku selalu menjadi kelinci percobaan masakan Taemin yang sebagian besar tidak berhasil itu. Kasihan Tuanku.

"Uuuh, ki-kita cari saja dulu _headphone_-ku…."

Begitu Taemin dan Tuanku sibuk melakukan hal lain, mataku menatap penuh arti ke iris _light blue_ Xiumin. Ia hanya menggerakkan ekornya dengan malas, dan menatapku tidak mengerti. Kemudian ketika aku tidak kunjung menjelaskan apa arti dari tatapanku, Xiumin hanya menatap bosan kearah lain.

Untung saja ia tidak melihat seringaiku.

**_twentae_**

Ting tong

Ting tong

Klek

"Hai _Hyung_, hai Luhan!" sapa Taemin ramah seperti biasa. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, mengusap kepalaku perlahan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tuanku. "kau kesini untuk melihat kucing barunya, huh?" tanyanya. Tuanku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, sedikit penasaran dengan jenis kucing apa yang kau beli kali ini." Ujar Tuanku. "ya, aku juga penasaran dengan kucing yang akan menjadi rival Xiumin dalam memperebutkanku!" aku berkata, namun tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti.

Taemin menggeser badannya, membiarkan aku dan Tuanku memasuki apartemen miliknya. Kali ini, aku tidak langsung berlari, aku tidak mau kesan pertamaku dengan si kucing baru akan menjadi buruk. Karena itu aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah anjing yang baik hati!

Masih dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang di mulutku, aku melangkah riang memasuki apartemen. Mataku menyapu seluruh sudut apartemen, berharap menemukan bulu oranye milik Xiumin-ku atau mungkin menemui sosok asing si kucing baru. Langkahku berhenti ketika menemukan keduanya sekaligus. Xiumin-ku sedang tertidur, sedangkan si kucing baru itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum menautkan ekornya dengan ekor Xiumin-ku. Kemudian, ia menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati Xiumin-ku sebelum akhirnya menjilat pelan pipinya. A-Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Xiumin-_ku_?!

"Menjauh darinya!" aku berlari, berusaha menerjang kucing itu. Namun sialnya, ia dengan mudah menghindar, dan menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku menggeram marah, namun ia hanya terdiam sambil mengamatiku dengan iris _emerald_-nya. Ekornya bergerak gemulai, ke kiri, ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri lagi, dan seterusnya.

"Oh, Luhan sudah bertemu dengan Sehun, rupanya!" bisa kudengar suara ceria Taemin dari balik tubuhku, "aku membeli jenis _Maine Coon _kali ini. Kebetulan pemilik tokonya kenal dengan Jinki _Hyung_ dan toko mereka pun bekerja sama, karena itu pemilik toko memberiku diskon. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Taemin menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Tuanku—dan mungkin kepadaku juga, tapi aku terlalu sibuk menatap tajam kucing berbulu coklat dengan corak hitam dihadapanku.

Si kucing baru—yang Taemin sebut Sehun—menyeringai kecil begitu Xiumin terbangun. Xiumin menguap, merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebentar sebelum mengerjap dan menatapku juga Sehun secara bergantian. "oh, Luhan, kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan, namun tatapan mataku berubah tajam begitu Sehun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Xiumin, mendengkur manja.

"MinMin _Hyung_~ anjing jelek itu menakutiku, ia hampir saja menerjangku tadi~" bisa kulihat Xiumin termakan bualan Sehun—yah, tidak bisa dibilang bualan sih, karena aku memang akan menerjangnya, tapi! Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan tingkah nekatku tadi, tuh!

Kali ini giliran Xiumin yang menatapku tajam, "_Yah_! Luhan! Jangan menakut-nakuti Sehun seperti itu! Sssh, jangan takut Sehunnie, aku akan melindungimu!" Xiumin berkata, ia balas menjilat pipi Sehun, hal itu mampu membuatku menyalak.

"Xiuminnie~ bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianatiku dengan kucing culun ini?!" aku menampakkan _puppy_ _eyes_ terbaikku. Mati-matian aku berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiku begitu melihat Xiumin yang luluh, perlahan, ia menjilat pelan pipiku. "ja-jangan bersedih, Luhannie," aku bersorak kegirangan dalam hati.

"MinMin _Hyung_~ aku lapar~"

"Xiuminnie~ main denganku~"

"_Hyuuung_~"

"Minnieee~"

Xiumin kebingungan, wajah paniknya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan kepalanya menoleh kepadaku dan Sehun secara bergantian, "uuuh…."

Sehun kembali menautkan ekornya dengan ekor Xiumin, "_kajja_, _Hyung_, aku lapar~" rengeknya dan menarik ekor Xiumin menuju dapur. Dengan segera, aku mendorong tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dibanding tubuhku, kemudian menggigit leher bagian belakang Xiumin—membuatnya mengeong tertahan—dan membawanya lari dari Sehun.

"_Yaaaah_! Kembalikan _Hyung_-ku kau Anjing Jelek!" pekikkan Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar.

**Epilog**

"Kau bilang ini akan menyelesaikan masalah Xiumin dan Luhan," Minho berkomentar begitu melihat Luhan membawa Xiumin pergi dari Sehun. Taemin tersenyum, ia kembali mengarahkan kameranya kearah tiga hewan peliharaan itu sebelum menjawab Minho, "ya, ini menyelesaikan masalah cinta sepihak Luhan. Dengan begini, Xiumin akan bisa memilih~" ujarnya riang.

Minho mendengus, "kau dan imajinasimu." Dan Taemin tertawa pelan.

**-END-**

**Berusaha membuat ot3 saya, XiuHunHan dengan **_**animal version**_

**Soal Chen jadi ikan mas itu… serius, sampe sekarang kalau aku denger Chen, yang aku pikir itu Cuma ikan mas, nggak tahu kenapa… #krik.**

**RnR, bebsdeul? (?) .3.)7**


End file.
